Apr11Updates
April 30th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: Tron *GameFap: Rapelay Commentary *Y Ruler of Time: Reaction Shots - Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL *JesuOtaku: Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho: The Finals April 29th, 2011 *Anifile: Asamiya Month - His Latest Work *The AngryJoeShow: 3year Aniv. AJS Vlog *The Game Heroes: 5 min to burn! - Shift 2 *The Distressed Watcher: Teen Trilogy: Finale *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Atlantis! *WTFIWWY: Nimrods Are Forever *Vangelus: Vaudiosonic - 01 - Apollo Change! April 28th, 2011 *Specials: 3rd Year Anniversary Update *Projector: Fast Five *Space Ninja: The Demon's Gaze *Phelous: "The End of Phelous" Commentary *You Can Play This: Special - MYST *Anime Abandon: Golden Boy *That Jewish Guy: Passover 2011 April 27th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Story Recap *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Madea's Big Happy Family *Phelous: La Horde Commentary *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Black & White *Shameful Sequels: Ewoks - Caravan of Courage *Vangelus Reviews: Three Faces of Thor *RinryGameGame: A Retro Duo Review! April 26th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Dumbasses in Distress *Familiar Faces: Caramel Bunny *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Green Lantern *Brows Held High: Shakespeare, Film and Kenneth Branagh - A Retrospective *The Last Angry Geek: VGCC - The Commentary *Rap Critic: Music Video - "L-Literation" April 25th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Godyssey #1 *Video Games Awesome: Mortal Kombat Fatality Fanfest! *Lanipator: Amnesia, Part 10 April 24th, 2011 *Manic Episodes: Baywatch Nights - The Eighth Seal *16-Bit Gems: Lufia II - Rise of the Sinistrals *Anifile: X-Men *Lanipator: Amnesia, Part 9 *Nash: The Musical Chair - Joel Plaskett Emergency April 23rd, 2011 *MarzGurl: MarzGurl Challenges the Four Horsemen Burger *GameFap: 3D Real Girlfriend *Lanipator: Amnesia Part 8 *Welshy: Top 10 Father Ted Gags Quickie *Transmission Awesome: Episode 67: Roo (ClanoftheGrayWolf) *Spine Breakers: Spine Breakers Live! Triple Threat April 22nd, 2011 *Nash: Doctor Who Classic - Terror of the Vervoids *Video Games Awesome: Giant Crater LIVE Build! *Anifile: Asamiya Month - Nadesico *Still Gaming: Christmas NiGHTS April 21st, 2011 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Battle OF Los Angeles *Bad Movie Beatdown: 2 Fast 2 Furious *Music Video Theater: Where is my mind? *The Game Heroes: Sketch Master - Captain America April 20th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays MJ Kinect "Beat It" *Benzaie: Ben vs Mrs. Snob - Sucker Punch *The Psychotaku Show: Anime Basic Emoticons *Obscurus Lupa: Undefeatable Commentary *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Duke Nukem Boobs *Vangelus Reviews: Neo Getter 1 & Getter Dragon April 19th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Double Team *Projector: Tomorrow, When the War Began *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time XI *Guru Larry: How to make Coca Cola BlaK (and Coke Vanilla) April 18th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Star Trek - The Motion Picture #1-3 *The AngryJoeShow: The Michael Jackson Experience Kinect Review *Music Movies: The Phantom of the Opera *The Sound Pit: Fistful of Mercy *ToddInTheShadows: Like a G6/Whip My Hair Commentary *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Kombat! *The Game Heroes: The Music - Final Fantasy 2 April 17th, 2011 *Sage Reviews: Ar Tonelico Qoga: Knell of Ar Ciel *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Sworn to Justice *The Game Heroes: 5 min to Burn - Royal Wedding *You Know Who: Doctor Who - Space & Time April 16th, 2011 *MarzGurl's Sketches: MarzGurl Discusses The Land Before Time X *GameFap: Let's Fap to MarzGurl with MarzGurl *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Theme Park *JesuOtaku: Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho: The Semifinals *Welshy Reviews: Scream 1 Part 2 *Transmission Awesome: Episode 66: RinryGameGame *Zeitgeist Game Review: Magicka Vietnam Review April 15th, 2011 *Anifile: Asamiya Month - Silent Möbius *The Distressed Watcher: Your Highness *The HACKdown: Hakaider *Video Games Awesome: Castle Crashers is (are?) AWESOME! *WTFIWWY: War Never Changes *Project WP: WTF *Rap Critic Reviews: "It Wasn't Me" featuring Todd in the Shadows April 14th, 2011 *5 Second Movies: TGWTG - Congo in 5 Seconds *Anime Abandon: Pyschic Wars *Bad Movie Beatdown: Grown Ups *You Can Play This: Captain Tsubasa 1 & 2 *The Cinema Snob: Cannibal Holocaust *JesuOtaku: Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho Part 4 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Top Ten Worst Hit Songs of 1976 Àpril 13th, 2011 *The Cinema Snob: Geek Maggot Bingo *Phelous (shows): Resident Evil: Afterlife *Cheap Damage: Pokemon Battling Coin Game *The Psychotaku Show: Magical Taruruto-Kun! *Hang On A Second: Transformers *Vangelus Reviews: Revoltech Alien Xenomorph *Weird Video Games: X-Man April 12th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Magic Voyage *Eric Power: Path of Blood *Comic Book Issues: New Ultimates *Obscurus Lupa: Birdemic Bloopers *The Game Heroes: Trailer Trash - Twisted Metal *J-Dub Reviews: Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars (3DS) April 11th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Lady Gaga #1 *PawDugan: The Joy of Vinyl (or, My Musical Infancy) *Film Conscience: Legion *Forget About It: Spiderman *The Spoony Experiment: The Beastmaster *Obscurus Lupa: Posters Vlog April 10th, 2011 *Sketches: Fear and Loathing Commentary *The Spoony Experiment: Revenge in the House of Usher *The AngryJoeShow: Top 5 Reasons Mortal Kombat 9 Will Kick Ass *Sage Reviews: Sage's 100th Episode - Dynasty Warriors 7 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Birdemic *Nash: Tegan and Sara April 9th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Chick: The Craft *Animé News Editorial: Good and Bad? *GameFap: Let's Fap to X-Change #2 *JesuOtaku: Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho Part 3 *Vangelus Reviews: SOC GX-49 Mazinger Z *Welshy Reviews: Scream 1 Part 1 *The Machinimist: Atraxia April 8th, 2011 *The Distressed Watcher: Teen Girl's Brains Again *Anifile: Asamiya Month - Steam Detectives *A Reviewaverse Saga: Episode 4/Kamen Rider ZO *WTFIWWY: Hardcore Nudity! *ReviewTechUSA: Crysis 2 Review *Let's Play Shortys: Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise (Pt 2) *Video Games Awesome: Mincraft AWESOME! Far East! April 7th, 2011 *Specials: Doug's Top 10 WORST Clichés *JesuOtaku Reviews: Fruit Basket *Bad Movie Beatdown: Pentathlon *The Game Heroes: Texas Pinball Fest 2011 *The Cinema Snob: The Galaxy Invader April 6th, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: Homefront Angry Review *The Cinema Snob: Alice in Wonderland: An X-Rated Musical Fantasy *Phelous (shows): Twilight *King's Quest Retrospective: The Princeless Bride *MikeJ: MikeJ Ponders the 3D TV *The Psychotaku Show: Psykoneko - Moe *The Game Heroes: April Fools' Day Gags April 5th, 2011 *The Nostalgia Critic: Raiders of the Story Ark: X-Men *Phelous (shows): Resident Hazard 3 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Marzgurl Discusses the Land Before Time IX *Obscurus Lupa: A Day in the Life of Tommy Wiseau Ottakes *The Game Heroes: Sketch Master - Link *Let's Play Shortys: Fatty Bear's Birthday Surprise (Pt 1) *Benzaie: Gaming in the 90s REALLY SUCKED April 4th, 2011 *Atop the Fourth Wall: All-Star Batman & Robin #3 & 4 *Film Conscience: A Week in Review "Pilot" *Brad Jones: Brad & Jerrid's B-day Blowout 2 *Forget About It: Terminator *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Populous *Music Movies: The Sound of Music, Part 2 *Video Games Awesome: You Don't Know Jack is AWESOME! April 3rd, 2011 *The AngryJoeShow: GamersGlobal vs Blistered Thumbs - Total War *Sage Reviews: Crysis 2 *Specials: Monkey Death Ray Episode 1 *Phelous: Doctor Who Christmas Carol in 5 Seconds *Obscurus Lupa Presents: My Boyfriend's Back *Brad Tries: Brad Tries Big Flats Beer *The Game Heroes: Top 5: Shocking Moments April 2nd, 2011 *The Game Heroes: Lurking Horrors - The Mary Sue *GameFap: Let's Fap X-Change *WTFIWWY: The Beginning (also with commentary) *Anifile: Kia Asamiya Month Introduction *JesuOtaku: Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho Pt 2 *Video Games Awesome: Minecraft Wolves are AWESOME! *16-Bit Gems: Mystical Ninja April 1st, 2011 *Linkara: April Fools Triple Feature *The AngryJoeShow: AngryJoeShow Under New Management! *Brad Jones: Brad and Jerrid Join the Confederacy *Press Start: Ep 40: Command & Conquest *The HACKdown: Ink *Rap Critic Reviews: "Moulin Rouge", featuring Cinematic Venom *Forget About It: Birdemic Category:Content Category:Updates